The present application relates to satellite navigation receivers, e.g., Global Positioning System (GPS) receivers.
GPS receivers are well-known as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 7,705,778 of the present assignee, entitled SATELLITE NAVIGATION RECEIVER HAVING CONFIGURABLE ACQUSITION AND TRACKING ENGINES, incorporated herein by reference; also by the AR1520 GPS receiver chip sold by the present assignee. Acquisition and tracking of satellite (also referred to as space vehicle) signals by a GPS receiver requires considerable signal processing and data processing activity and hence consumes considerable power. For mobile applications and pedestrian use, low power operation of a GPS receiver is desirable in order to prolong battery life. The present application addresses this need.